<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sembrerà di viaggiare io e te (con la stessa valigia in due) by Akira14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377617">Sembrerà di viaggiare io e te (con la stessa valigia in due)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14'>Akira14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Italy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1 (ENG): Luai's POV<br/>2 (ENG): The true present Marti got for his birthday<br/>3 (ENG): How Malik, Rami and Driss felt when they lost both Luai and Nico<br/>4 (ITA): Marti e Nico partono per la luna di miele ;D<br/>5 (ITA): Cinque volte in cui Martino è finito in PS (o ha seriamente rischiato di finirci) più una volta in cui c'è finito Niccolò.<br/>6 (ITA): Nico e Marti vogliono tornare a dormire insieme, ma... ci sono problemi?<br/>7 (ENG):  How long has it been since Marti first saw Nico?<br/>8 (ENG): Gio and Sana + a GioEva (cat!AU)<br/>9 (ENG): Nico &amp; Dr Spera<br/>10 (ENG): Marti meets Nico's friends from Uni<br/>11 (ENG): Filippo &amp; Luai 1<br/>12 (ENG): Nico &amp; Anna<br/>13 (ENG): Not a burden (Nicotino)<br/>14 (ENG): Maddalena &amp; Luai<br/>15 (ENG): Marti &amp; Luai<br/>16 (ENG): PrimarySchoolTeacherNico!AU<br/>17 (ENG): Marti &amp; Gio<br/>18 (ENG): Nicotino in Turin!AU<br/>19 (ENG): GioEva<br/>20 (ENG): Filippo &amp; Luai 2<br/>21 (ENG): Marti, Nico &amp; Marti's mom<br/>22 (ENG): Eva &amp; Laura<br/>23 (ENG): Tell my mother I love her (Nicotino)<br/>24 (ITA):  Saltarsi addosso (Nicotino)<br/>25 (ITA): Telefonata (Marti's parents)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eva Brighi/Giovanni Garau, Luai Marrash/Filippo Sava, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blessed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With every hardship, comes ease. </p><p>For every ignorant and cruel person he's met in his life, twice as many and thrice as kind have showed up to have his back.</p><p>It wasn't easy to hold on to his faith when he was being called names, when his own parents preferred to believe that a 'demon' was inside him… rather than accepting he dared to fall for a boy.</p><p>It wasn't easy, at all, when he was nearly poisoned by people who claimed to love him - and they do, they just don't <b>understand</b>… but he never doubted that they fear for him because they <b>care</b> - and couldn't even picture being back in Rome, someday.</p><p>Why? Why was this happening to him?<br/>
How could it be wrong to cherish Niccolò? To refuse to regret those nights they spent strolling in empty streets, without a care in the world? And the time they both ran away at, like, 3 a.m.? Cycled for more than seven hours, and then didn't even get to swim in the sea, because it was too cold and they were too exhausted to do anything but doze on their beach towels? How could he regret that?</p><p>How could he lie through his teeth, to the One he owed the truth the most, and tell Him that it all been a mistake?</p><p>"<i>It's a test.</i>" He told himself, back then. "<i>And if I pass, I'll be rewarded.</i>"</p><p>He hadn't been wrong, had he? </p><p>Now he's got Dario. Who understands the needs for secrecy, and respects that. Not that Luai ever blamed Nico for being a little too enthusiastic. He should have known, when Nico had learnt the Qur'an by heart for him, and started considering to convert to Islam. He should have predicted that, sooner or later, Nico would have given in to the need to shout to the world that he was crushing on his best friend. </p><p>And he hates when anyone tries to put the blame on him, when they don't even know what they are talking about. Luai has always liked how<b> intense</b> Niccolò can be, and hadn't been able to feel the smallest ounce of resentment towards him… Well, perhaps he did for the first few days, but then… Then he understood that it certainly hadn't been intentional, that Niccolò was probably out of his mind with worry and guilt and… Holding a grudge against him was stupid, wasn't it?</p><p>And then, of course, when they finally reunited he ended up going a bit overboard with his reticence… </p><p>'<i>Hey, you know you can trust me right? I've learnt from my mistakes! I'm not even telling Marti about any of this, I swear.</i>'</p><p>Luai tried to tell him that wasn't necessary, that he was moved by the gesture but didn't want to be responsible for an eventual break up. All to no avail: Niccolò was adamant that it couldn't happen.</p><p>'<i>Oh, you underestimate the love we share. We ain't going to split over this, don't worry!</i>'</p><p>It's nice to see he's doing well, now. This Martino isn't so bad, after all. It helps that Luai can definitely relate to the fear of losing Nico. That he can tell, by the exasperated fondness in Marti's his voice that, just how much he loves him. </p><p>It might take a while, but he can see them being friends one day. Teaming up to pull silly pranks on Niccolò.</p><p>So yeah, his life in the last few years might have been quite a night but… The payoff is worth every second of his suffering.</p><p>No second-guessing about it.</p><p>He truly is blessed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Diglielo veramente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sweater. A fucking sweater.<br/>
A tight-fitting, flimsy, piece of… fabric, that doesn't even look that bad on him - it surely makes his shoulders seem wider - but… it's just not his style, you know?<br/>
</p><p>Sure you do. And so should Niccolò, after a year and a half they have spent together. </p><p>He bets that he would have known what to buy Luai.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><i>'Come on, don't go there.' </i>Martinotells himself, while he picks on the sweater and stares at Nico. Who'd like to keep the party a secret - hence walking back to the car to call Gio - but hasn't taken Luchino into consideration. <i>'Yes, that's it. Focus on the party, instead. That's very sweet of him, don't you think? It's neither a grand gesture nor an especially creative way to celebrate you… but… Cut him some slack, Martino. You know he's ridiculously busy with Uni. Still terrified you might walk out again, the next time he screws up. Can you really blame him for not having the time and not being in the right frame of mind to come up with something unique?'<br/>
</i></p><p>He can't, but he kind of does? And that's why he ends up making such a request as if he can really demand complete transparency between them from now on. As if his trust in Nico can truly be rebuilt on giving him third-degrees every time he's out with someone who isn't Marti.<br/>
</p><p>He truly appreciates Nico's commitment to it, though. He doesn't shy away from giving him answers that he knows Martino won't like. Or that will ruin his carefully planned surprise.</p><p>He's still feeling kind of let down, however? And he does wish he wasn't an open book to Niccolò, because his own disappointment is getting to Nico as well… and the last thing he wants on his birthday is for his boyfriend to be sad? As though he had failed him, over something so trivial?<br/>
</p><p>He's spent hours trying to fully enjoy his wonderful beach date with Nico, but he hasn't been able to. And not just because of that damned fisherman.</p><p>"Marti?" Niccolò snaps him out of it, as they drive away. "Can you put some music on, please?"<br/>
</p><p>"You know these weird appendices I've got at the bottom of my arms, Ni? They're called hands. You've got two as well, so use them." Martino huffs, teasing, as he waits to be told which one he is supposed to pick.</p><p>"First of all: should I remind you that <b>you</b> are the one who doesn't like it when I'm driving and fiddling with the car stereo?"<br/>
</p><p>True. He'd rather have Niccolò looking at the road, instead of rummaging a box to find that particular mixtape he had made… Couldn't he buy a regular phone, and have it on Spotify, instead?<br/>
</p><p>"Secondly, I believe I've shown you how well I can use my hands plenty of times, haven't I?" He squeezes Marti’s thigh at that, running his fingers way too close to his crotch.<br/>
</p><p>"Maybe you need to jog my memory a bit?" Marti asks, grinning and dragging Niccolò’s hand right where he wants it the most.<br/>
</p><p>"Mhh… A tempting offer, but no.”  Much to Martino’s disappointment, Nico breaks free of his hold and puts his hand back on the wheel. “We can't be late, not after I begged everyone to show up as early as they possibly could. You're gonna have to wait…"<br/>
</p><p>"Mh, all right."  He is so not pouting, no sir. Not at all.<br/>
</p><p>"Oh, come on,” Niccolò adds, in a gentler tone. “It'll be worth it. And you'll get the exclusive on the newest addition to our drawer… "<br/>
</p><p>Huh? So the sweater isn't the only present he is going to get from him, today? He wonders what it could be… and how he is going to use it on Nico.</p><p>Okay, not the wisest idea to think about that, when he's trying to keep his libido at bay… and he can't remember why exactly?<br/>
</p><p>
  <i>'Because you're never gonna hear the end of it, both from the boys </i>
  <b>
    <i>and</i>
  </b>
  <i> the girls, if you two get home needing a shower and a change of clothes.'<br/>
</i>
</p><p>Right. Okay, then. Let's hear what Nico is in the mood for, during their journey back home. Knowing him, it can anything ranging from old school rock to dubstep. He's quite curious to find out what it will be, this time.</p><p>It's placed… Inside a handmade music box, painted in blue and red? </p><p>It opens to, a melancholic - nonetheless soothing - melody. Nothing that Martino has ever heard before, so it must be either something really obscure or a song that Niccolò wrote for him. While they were apart, judging from the vibes it gives off.</p><p>“Cool, right? Can you believe I found how to make a music box on WikiHow? Internet is not just for porn, after all.” Nico keeps on talking since Marti has been left speechless. How many sleepless nights did it take, for him to make this? “Now, I don’t know if you’re too young to remember how to use a cassette deck, but you’ve got to insert that tape… Staring at it won’t-”</p><p>“Shut up.” He finally manages to say, slapping Nico’s nape. They both smile at his feigned yelp: he didn’t even hit him that hard. </p><p>"I know, the audio quality isn't the best but I haven't given Miché - who is indeed the guy from Foggia, before you ask - enough to find some proper recording equipment… They will sound better live, I promise."</p><p>There’s the tune from the music box but played on a piano, at first. Followed by a silly ukulele ballad… and yeah, it sure is the same one Nico attempted to play for him back in October 2018. </p><p>In true Niccolò Fares’ fashion, the mixtape itself is filled with the cheesiest songs he could find. Songs that make Martino groan, but that he can’t help but sing along to.<br/>
And then… Then the mood abruptly changes, with the last three songs.<br/>
All the silliness is gone, and each of those lyrics goes straight to his heart.</p><p>
  <i>‘Perché non è facile...  Forse nemmeno utile… Certe cose chiare dentro, poi non escono. Restano, restano.’</i>
</p><p>
  <i>‘Le incomprensioni sono così strane, sarebbe meglio evitarle sempre, per non rischiare di aver ragione… Che la ragione non sempre serve.’</i>
</p><p>
  <i>’Stammi più vicino ora che ho paura, perché in questa fretta tutto si consuma… Mai, non ti vorrei veder cambiare mai.’</i>
</p><p>“Stop the car. Now.” He says, turning off the radio. He can’t wait another minute to make it crystal clear to Niccolò that there is nothing left to forgive. That he regretted walking out on him the minute he did it, and that it’s never gonna happen again. </p><p>Perhaps he hasn’t been straightforward enough, under the bed. They always tend to get a little sidetracked, on their reunions, after all.<br/>
He’s not that good with words, though. So… A bone-crushing hug will do, for now?</p><p>And maybe later he can do better, be a lot more convincing.<br/>
It’s what they <b>both</b> deserve, don’t they?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Translation of the lyrics</b> </p><p>1. <a href="https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/883/Ti-sento-vivere/translation/english">https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/883/Ti-sento-vivere/translation/english</a><br/>2. <a href="https://lyricstranslate.com/en/Me-E-Importante-Me-E-Importante.html">https://lyricstranslate.com/en/Me-E-Importante-Me-E-Importante.html</a><br/>3. <a href="https://lyricstranslate.com/en/due-destini-two-destinies.html">https://lyricstranslate.com/en/due-destini-two-destinies.html</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Empty chairs at empty tables</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little glimpse into how Malik, Rami and Driss had felt at losing both Luai and Niccolò...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a little homage to one of Ginnyred's fic (Anything), let's see if anyone can spot it ;D !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hadn't seemed so serious, at first.<br/>
They would laugh about it, bet on who was going to realise their feelings were mutual. Whether or not their friends would then elope, to find a more accepting environment and be happy together.<br/>
Neither Rami nor Malik saw it happening, but Driss was a romantic at heart.</p><p>It hadn't felt different from any other betting game they would often get involved in.<br/>
Who could have the whole class in stitches with his absurd translations from Latin?<br/>
Rami, usually. He didn't even do that on purpose. </p><p>
  <i>"How was I supposed to know that 'pilum' is 'javelin' and not 'hair' ? Or that 'pallas' meant 'cloaks' not 'balls'?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I don't know… Studying, maybe?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Says the guy who had a general telling his soldiers to leave their geese and attack…"</i>
</p><p>Who could get the highest stack of plates at the 'all you can eat' Chino-Japanese restaurant?<br/>
It always ended up being Nico, but both Driss and Rami were unwilling to admit they would never beat him. </p><p>"Where does that food even go? You're still making grandmas go all 'when is the last time you've eaten, love?', while I <b>see</b> a spring roll and gain 2 pounds, just like that." Driss had asked him once, making Niccolò shake with laughter. And you would have to be blind not to see how Luai was looking at him, then. Like he couldn't believe how lucky he got, to have this guy coming into his life. Becoming his best friend… and maybe something more?<br/>
Like he would do just about anything, to keep Nico this happy and carefree.</p><p>"You're more than welcome to join our workouts." Luai answered for him, while Nico was wiping the tears away from his eyes.</p><p>"Thanks, but no thanks. I've got so many things I want to do before I die, you know? Besides, it wouldn't be nice of me to crash your dates." Rami slapped his nape at that, but neither Niccolò nor Luai seemed to mind. </p><p>"Jealous you haven't got any, uh?" Malik commented, gracefully changing the subject.</p><p>"Look who's talking. I don't see any girl, or guy, begging to go out with you, Doueiri."</p><p>They always joked, about <i>that</i>. Not because it was absurd, or unnatural, or ludicrous… Quite the opposite, actually.<br/>
It was that silly crush, and 'catching feelings' for someone that exposed you to their relentless teasing.<br/>
It didn't matter for whom you fell.<br/>
Why should it?<br/>
Yeah, okay, maybe it wasn't what a righteous man should do…<br/>
But, if a Father really wished the best for his children he could condone a choice made out love… couldn't he?</p><p>Malik wanted to believe that, so much, regardless of what his imam said. His faith was already hanging by a thread, but he still liked to think of a higher power having his back. Creating all that beauty for him to enjoy.</p><p>Oh, what a fool he had been.<br/>
Blind and naive, ignorant and indolent. The weight of what he could have done but didn't… Too afraid to upset his family, their relatives…<br/>
It would haunt him for the years to come, making him sick whenever he pictured himself praying.<br/>
He had to walk away from all that, to still be able to look at himself in the mirror.<br/>
To still be a good friend to Rami and Driss, at least.<br/>
Someone they could count on.</p><p>He hadn't even realized something was off, back then, until Driss said something about how they should pay up.</p><p>"Uh?" Rami and him had both answered, at the same time. What was he talking about?</p><p>"Empty chairs at empty tables, guys." He'd pointed at the two vacant seats. "When is the last time any of you has seen Luai or Nico?"</p><p>It had been a while, indeed. They'd chalked it up to those two being grounded, either for their poor grades or for yet another late night escapade. </p><p>"They finally eloped, I'm telling you.<br/>
Which was the outcome I had been betting on, so… you owe me." </p><p>Neither Rami nor Malik really bought that, but they handed Driss the money anyway. It wasn't like they had any proofs to invalidate his theory… It just didn't <i><b>feel</b></i> right.<br/>
Or maybe, it was just their wounded pride talking. Why had they been kept in the dark about Nico and Luai's plan? Why weren't they involved? Was it because of a lack of trust, or a hopeless attempt to limit any collateral damage?</p><p>"They knew they could trust us, didn't they? They must have known we wouldn't judge them, so why…" Rami voiced his thoughts, while they walked home together. </p><p>"I don't know. Are we even sure they left? The Marrash can be very strict… We didn't see him for nearly a month after they found that joint in his room… " </p><p>Which hadn't even been his, but that was a detail only Malik had been made aware of.<br/>
It would have been so easy to blame a friend who faced no consequences for his actions - maybe just a harsh reprimand, and a week or two of very limited social interaction - and yet Luai had preferred to be punished for something he wasn't even guilty of.<br/>
And that's when he had known, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that there was nothing Luai wouldn't have done for Niccolò. </p><p>Malik had found that devotion remarkable, and touching.<br/>
Little after that they'd asked him for a tutorial on how to grow weed in their closets - he was studying agriculture, come on! - clearly not discouraged or having learnt anything from their past mistakes…</p><p><i>"One day, maybe. Right now your closets are looking a bit too crowded."</i> He'd told them, that afternoon. <i>"When you'll feel like cleaning them out, you know where to find me."</i></p><p>"True. It's Nico that doesn't quite add up. Usually he'd have found a way to tell us that he's still alive, by now… Unless, you know, he's not feeling… Well enough to?" Rami's voice took an aggressive edge, as it always did when he mentioned Niccolò's depressive episodes.<br/>
He hated the shit Nico's brain pulled his friend through, hated that he couldn't just make him feel better by cracking jokes and sharing junk food.</p><p>Could have that been the reason behind Niccolò sudden disappearance?<br/>
Perhaps. Maybe not.<br/>
It wasn't like impulsive actions, such as running away to start a new life in a faraway country, were so unlikely for him.<br/>
So… Where was he?<br/>
At home, cocooned in his blankets as he waited for better days to come?<br/>
On the road, finally living his truth?<br/>
Who knew?</p><p>Not them, that's for sure.<br/>
Suddenly, they were forced to face the fact that they had always relied too much on Luai, when it came to noticing Niccolò's state of mind.</p><p>"Yeah. And there's something else we're missing, but I can't put my finger on what it is, exactly…" </p><p>It wasn't until he got a text from his father, his usual<br/>
<i>'Are you on your way back?'</i> that it had hit him. </p><p>"RAMI!" He shouted, making the other boy  - who has been busy texting one of his countless flings - jump. "That's what we have been missing!" </p><p>Malik glanced down at their phones, but Rami was probably too deep into his own relationship drama to catch up. </p><p>"Did you get any calls from his parents? I mean, they <b>are</b> pretty laid-back, but it's their only son… I get that Luai's family would try to keep it under wraps, but Nico's? And what about Maddi? I know we were all just waiting for them to break up, but she's pretty cool and cares about him a lot… If Driss' theory was true, they would have reached out to us… " But they hadn't.</p><p>"... but why would they need to, if Niccolò was safe and sound in his bedroom?" Rami finished the sentence for him, nodding.  "Which means that… we should totally go and see that idiot, especially now that Luai is not around, and remind him he's got plenty of other people who care about his sorry ass. Like us." </p><p>"Totally." Malik agreed, with a smile. "Are you free, next Monday?" </p><p>***********</p><p>On Monday, however, there was nobody home. Tuesday and Wednesday's visits had been a bust as well, and when they had any information out of Marisol - where did they go? when would they come back? - she had brushed them off with a  <i>'It's none of your business. Get lost.'</i></p><p>After a week of talking to a closed door, Rami had had enough. Time to try kicking it down.</p><p>"Oi, Rami… Chill. Come on, man. Please." Driss pleaded. "Do I need to remind you what kind of people live here?"</p><p>"What kind of people, huh? Be my guest and enlighten me, zi'... Because I don't see why we should give a damn about them. We're here for Nico. And I'm not leaving until they open this fucking door and tell us what the hell is going on." He punched and kicked the door even harder, to make his point clearer.</p><p>"The kind of people that are soon going to call the police on us, Rami." Malik put a hand on his shoulder and, when that failed, shoved him back rather forcefully. "Don't give them any excuse to dial 113 and tell the cops that some fanatics, too tanned to be Italian, are harassing their neighbours. Yelling Allah Akbar at the top of their lungs…"</p><p>Trust Malik remind him of the danger they were in. Getting at the bottom of this was important, of course, but they couldn't risk being charged with disorderly conduct. </p><p>"Let's go, then. We're wasting our time, here." He mumbled, bitter and defeated.</p><p>As they walked down the stairs, though, they were stopped by the same guy who would always take his complaints to Anna - never with to husband, he hadn't enough backbone for that - about their rowdiness.<br/>
What a tool. </p><p>"You've given up, at last! I figure they've failed to tell you they had their lunatic weirdo of a son committed! Checked him in at the CSM, finally! It was about time. Making friends with mujahedins like you, shamelessly flirting with men when he had that beautiful girl at his beck and call… You hardly needed a professional to tell you he wasn't right in his head." </p><p>He stood there, blatantly expecting some kind of violent reaction from them. Rami, instead, chose to spit in his face. Then, taking advantage of the man's confusion and outrage, he got them all of out of the building before things could escalate.</p><p>"I… I think we should focus on Luai, from now on. There's not much we can do for Nico, if what that fucker said is true… Right, Malik? And what about you, Driss, what do you think?" Tears were running down his face, desperate for his friends to tell him what they were supposed to do next. </p><p>"Come on, guys! I asked you a question! Oh, for fuck's sake!!" He insisted, storming off when he understood they wouldn't be of any help.</p><p>"Well, I suppose he isn't wrong. What can we do for Nico, really? Break him out of the hospital? I mean, those places aren't like in the movies… I'm sure we'll get him back as good as new. Luai, on the other hand… I'm pretty sure I've heard someone say that his parents are trying to get in touch with an imam that can cure him." Driss murmured, sniffling. </p><p>Why did life had to be such a bitch to two of his dearest friends? He would have gladly taken their place, if he could.</p><p>"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, okay? All we know about either of them are just rumors… And our source on Nico is an islamophobic, racist, ableist and homophobic old man… I wouldn't call that reliable." Malik tried his best to sound confident in his belief that there was nothing to be worried about, that they needed to wait until they had <b>facts</b>. And then… Then they'd cross that bridge when they came to it. </p><p>******************</p><p>They never did. By the time they'd reached that bridge, it had crumbled.<br/>
Luai had indeed been shipped to a conversion therapy, and Rami fought tooth and nail to have his parents and their imam look into that matter. To bring him back, one day, hopefully.</p><p>In the meantime, Niccolò had changed his number, and erased all his social media accounts.<br/>
Anna had begged them to let him be, now that he was about to retake his fifth year in another school. He was moving on, healing. </p><p>They had failed him once, already.<br/>
They wouldn't do that again. They need to look out for Nico, and if that meant cutting ties with him… So be it.<br/>
He was better off without them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CSM: Centro di Salute Mentale (Mental Health Centre)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Buon viaggio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Non potendo tramortirmi fino all'atterraggio né far stare zitti i bambini urlanti - che poi partito uno, hanno fatto un bel coro di strilli per due ore - mi son messa a scrivere questa flashfic.</p><p>La dedico a <b>doblondoro</b> perché sì, se la merita ed è anche grazie a lei che ho avuto l'idea :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pace. Finalmente. Dopo ore di bimbetti urlanti - '<i>no, scusa Nico c'avranno pure le loro ragioni, so' io l'insofferente, ma proprio me sale… l'astio, hai presente?' </i>- è calato il tanto agognato silenzio. O almeno una relativa quiete, quanto basta per potersi riposare un po'.</p><p>È da più di venti ore, tipo, che non chiude occhio. Sai com'è, la prima notte di nozze… Più il fatto che s'è sposato l'uomo più disorganizzato dell'universo, che ha finito di fare la valigia quella mattina alle 10, quando c'avevano il volo alle 14…</p><p>C'ha avuto da fare, <b><i>lui</i></b>. Seguire i suoi millemila progetti, seh. Come se Martino non fosse altrettanto impegnato, allo studio. Dottor Rametta, chi l'avrebbe mai detto?</p><p>S'era un attimo immaginato medico, a diciannove anni. Assolutamente non per vocazione, quanto più per ragioni utilitaristiche e venali. Forse anche un po' di rivalsa nei confronti di una certa ex, come a dire "Visto, mo' faccio il dottore pure io!". Un po' stupido, c'è da riconoscerlo. E sua madre era stata così felice quando l'avevano ammesso al Sacro Cuore, ma…</p><p>"Dai, Martì, per favore. Già te vedo a fare 'scusi, potrebbe agonizzare senza fare tutto 'sto casino?' ai tuoi pazienti." Elia l'aveva subito pungolato, e non c'aveva tutti i torti.</p><p>"Rose, hai una vasta scelta di strade davanti a te ma eviterei quelle a stretto contatto con la gente… Misantropia portami via, proprio." Esagerato all'inverosimile come sempre, Filippo.</p><p>Però aveva dato voce ai suoi dubbi. Dopo una sessione disastrosa nei primi mesi del 2021, aveva preferito cambiare.</p><p>Restando sempre nell'ambito del diagnosticare, curare, salvare vite. Non umane, però.</p><p>Niccolò ancora ci sperava, che lo assumessero al Bioparco per occuparsi delle giraffe... A lui andava bene anche il suo tran tran quotidiano in un piccolo ambulatorio della capitale. Però, chissà, magari un giorno…</p><p>
  <i>'Guardi. Non si scomodi a svegliarlo. Mio marito è schizzinosissimo quando si tratta di cibo. Un po' quando si tratta di tutto, in realtà.'</i>
</p><p>Mio marito. <b>Marito</b>. Ancora gli mozzava il respiro, ancora faceva perdere un battito al suo cuore per poi mandarlo in tachicardia, sentirsi chiamare così da Nico.</p><p>Aspettò che l'hostess - carina, osservò ad occhi socchiusi, ma <i><b>suo</b></i> <b>marito </b>l'aveva appena degnata di uno sguardo - se ne andasse, poi si accoccolò sulla sua spalla.</p><p>"Chi sarebbe lo schizzinoso, scusa?" Domandò, borbottando.</p><p>"Tu?" Non riusciva a vederlo, ma era sicuro che Niccolò stesse sorridendo. </p><p>"Ah sì?" Insistette.</p><p>"Sì." Ah, ora si stava mordendo il labbro.</p><p>"Ah sì? Okay, allora se so' tanto schizzinoso coi tuoi fluidi corporei non ce voglio più avere a che fare. Arrangiati."</p><p>"Martiiiii!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5 + 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cinque volte in cui Martino è finito in Pronto Soccorso (o ha seriamente rischiato di finirci) più una volta in cui c'è finito Niccolò.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>
<br/>
Dell’<i>effettiva </i>prima volta non ha
memoria.<br/>
In più occasioni è stata raccontata, per suscitare l’ilarità del parentado (da
suo padre) o cercare conforto e solidarietà (sua madre).<br/>
Inutile sperare che non dovesse sorbirsela pure Niccolò, ad una cena di compleanno.
Quando Martino manco poteva prendersela con mamma, essendo lei la festeggiata.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah, quindi sei duro de capoccia fin dalla più tenera età… “ È stata la sua
sola reazione, che ovviamente ha spinto Marti a ribattere subito.<br/>
“Eh? Scusa? Come? Parli tu che manco te scomponi quando prendi lo spigolo della
finestra in testa, perché tanto ce l’hai dura come il marmo…”  S’è premurato di mandargli un messaggio sul
cellulare, che Nico ha subito letto<i>. ‘Ni,
vedi di non menzionare altre cose dure quando siamo con mia madre, grazie’</i><br/>
Al che è scoppiato a ridere, per poi cambiare totalmente argomento e
distogliere l’attenzione da banali ed imbarazzanti incidenti dell’infanzia di
Marti.<br/>
<br/>
Che poi non è nemmeno stato chissà che, s’era intestardito nel voler dimostrare
che era grande e sapeva prendersi cura di sé stesso ha pensato di dimostrarlo
tentando di farsi la colazione da solo a casa dei nonni.<br/>
               Prima
ancora che potesse riportare ustioni di secondo grado o mozzarsi falangi, aveva
aperto un certo mobile della cucina. Sì, esattamente quello che gli era sempre
stato detto di lasciar stare e chiamare un adulto se mai avesse avuto bisogno
di qualcosa lì dentro.<br/>
Una valanga di roba gli era caduta addosso, lui era volato giù dalla sedia… E
l’era cavata con qualche graffio, un trauma cranico lieve ed una giornata al
pronto soccorso per far riprendere sua nonna.<br/>
<br/>
Ridicolo, davvero.<br/>
<br/>
2.<br/>
<br/>
Decisamente meno stupido il modo in cui c’era finito anni dopo, anche se… Con il senno di poi, non saprebbe dire se il
giudizio possa restare lo stesso.<br/>
<br/>
Cioè… Era una cosa che, davvero, poteva capitare a chiunque.<br/>
Giusto prima delle vacanze di Pasqua 2017 – roba che ormai Nico e Gio si son
ripromessi di tenerlo chiuso in una stanza ricoperta di pluriball in quel
periodo, negli anni a venire – s’era rotto il polso nel tentare un nuovo trick
con lo skate. Polso destro, naturalmente, perché non sia mai che la vita possa
evitargli mesi di prese per il culo.<br/>
<br/>
“Daje, Martì! Che è quella faccia, sentiamo, quando c’ha la Passarelli che ‘na mano
te la dà volentieri…” L’avevano ampiamente sfottuto, mentre aspettavano il suo
turno al pronto soccorso. Martino nemmeno era riuscito a ribattere in modo
convincente, non quando era così sollevato nel vedere che Gio aveva
riacquistato un po’ di colorito dopo il suo urlo straziante e la corsa in
ospedale.<br/>
<br/>
Ecco. Le motivazioni… Quelle erano state piuttosto idiote, sì.<br/>
Aveva lasciato credere che lo stesse facendo per far colpo su Sara, perché gli
faceva comodo. Esattamente come gli faceva come gli
faceva comodo che tutti credessero che la loro fosse una storia seria.<br/>
Se l’era giusto paccata una volta, ad una festa. Chi diavolo l’aveva
tirato fuori il gioco della bottiglia? In seconda superiore non erano un po’
grandi per certe cose?<br/>
               Poi
lei, qualche giorno dopo, gli aveva offerto un caffè alla macchinetta. Avevano
così scoperto di avere diverse cose in comune. Gusti simili in fatto di cinema,
serie TV, musica… Famiglia disastrata che per ora preferiva fingere di essere
meglio di quelle del Mulino Bianco…  Se
la cavava con FIFA ed era fortissima sui picchiaduro, ma soprattutto non le
interessava affatto avere una replica di quella serata.<br/>
               Tra
svariati tira e molla – crisi create ad hoc per affogare i dispiaceri
nell’alcool e nell’erba con Giovanni, più che altro – son durati per oltre un
anno insieme, alla fine. Si vedevano giusto quando il Peccio ne aveva combinata
un’altra delle sue, quando Elia si chiudeva in casa per recuperare
un’insufficienza. Quando non voleva assolutamente chiedersi cosa stesse facendo
Giovanni, con Laura prima e con Eva in seguito.<br/>
               Poi
Martino era sparito per l’intera estate e a settembre aveva saputo che s’era
trasferita chissà dove, senza dirgli niente. Perché dai, sì, suo padre aveva
lanciato un trend che era proprio un peccato non adottare… no?</p><p>
Buon per lei, comunque. Ovunque sia, spera che abbia trovato una persona un po’
meno stronza. Un po’ più onesta.<br/>
Perché lo sapeva benissimo, già allora, che era per
Giovanni che aveva tentato quella nuova impresa. Mica per la Passarelli.<br/>
Ovvio che era per lui.    <br/>
Per riempirlo d’orgoglio, venire abbracciato e poi… Poi cosa?<br/>
Non gli è mai stato chiaro.<br/>
<br/>
Nulla lo è davvero stato, finché non è arrivato Niccolò.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>3.</p><p>
Nemmeno ne avrebbe avuto bisogno, dopo la rissa con quelli di Piazza Giuochi.
Era sì ricoperto di lividi – che s’è ben guardato dal mostrare ad Eva, che non
ha la benché minima colpa – ma nulla di eclatante.<br/>
Nico, se ci si metteva d’impegno, era in grado di lasciargli segni ben più
vividi e duraturi. E se mamma avesse fatto domande, l’indomani, non avrebbe
avuto problemi a scambiare il marchio sul collo per un succhiotto.<br/>
Sempre meglio che farla preoccupare ulteriormente, o metterla sul piede di
guerra. Non gli andava davvero che stesse male, che si facesse il fegato amaro,
per certa gente. Già non gli sarebbe stato possibile evitare di confessare il
tutto a Niccolò…<br/>
<br/>
Accettare di farsi portare al Pronto Soccorso, comunque, era stato l’unico modo
per assicurarsi che ci andassero anche Gio ed Elia. Non che avessero riportato
lesioni evidenti, ma non si sentiva tranquillo a lasciarli andare senza che si
facessero dare un’occhiata. Inoltre, trascorrere la notte in loro compagnia su
quelle sedie scomodissime era sicuramente preferibile al tornare a casa. Che
fosse stata la sua o quella di Nico, poco importava. In ogni caso già s’immaginava i loro
occhi riempirsi di lacrime, e… Grazie, ma no grazie.<br/>
<br/>
Inaspettatamente, s’erano ritrovati a consolare Luca. A cui Nico si era
affidato per tenere d’occhio Martino e che aveva fallito così miseramente, che
era del tutto inutile quando si trattava di alzare le mani e che non sarebbe
mai riuscito a conquistare Silvia perché era patetico.<br/>
<br/>
“Ehi, ma che cazzo stai a dì?”  Era
subito, eloquentemente, intervenuto Gio.<br/>
<br/>
“Non lo avessi trattenuto te, questo se faceva come minimo saltare due denti”
Proseguì Elia, lanciando un’occhiata a Martino.<br/>
<br/>
“O me starebbero a mette’ un gesso, ora.” Concordò il suddetto, annuendo.
Solitamente non avrebbe mai dato ad Elia la soddisfazione di essere d’accordo
con lui, ma per Luchì… Era un sacrificio che s’aveva da fare. Come stavano
andando le cose con Silvia, piuttosto? Contava di riuscire ad uscirci ancora,
ora che s’era rivelato diverso da quei mezzi cavernicoli che se le erano date
di santa ragione?<br/>
               Fregandosene
delle occhiatacce ricevute, ce la misero tutta per alleggerire l’atmosfera e
farlo tornare il Luchino di sempre.<br/>
Ci sarebbe stato il tempo per la serietà, per la compostezza, più tardi. Con
l’arrivo della polizia.<br/>
<br/>
A posteriori, si rende conto che quella notte fosse ancora sotto shock.
Incredulo. Incapace di realizzare che lo scenario paventato da Filippo fosse
diventato davvero realtà, d’immaginare come avrebbe potuto andargli molto
peggio se fosse uscito da solo e non con Gio… se non fossero arrivati quelli di
Villa…<br/>
<br/>
Si era sentito incazzato. Molto.<br/>
Fortunato, in un certo senso.<br/>
Perché se Niccolò non avesse avuto quella cena con i parenti a cui proprio non
poteva mancare… Cazzo, se qualcuno avesse torto UN capello a Ni non ci sarebbe
stata persona in grado di tenerlo lontano da quei coglioni e far loro
rimpiangere di essere nati.<br/>
<br/>
Nico, ovviamente, non aveva mai condiviso questa visione. Comprensibile.
Neppure Marti ci sarebbe riuscito, mettendosi nei suoi panni. C’erano voluti
mesi, prima che si perdonasse di non essere onnipresente ed onnisciente… Mesi
in cui erano regrediti al ‘no, non qui’, a ‘non è il caso’. Mesi passati a
guardarsi le spalle se soltanto osavano stare un po’ troppo vicini, sfiorandosi
le mani.<br/>
<br/>
Finché Martino non ne ha avuto abbastanza, di vivere con l’angoscia.<br/>
Okay essere cauti, okay non esporsi alla furia del branco – cioè, se ne
andassero anche a fanculo; però così va ‘sto mondo demmerda ed uno fa tutto il
possibile per proteggere la persona che <b><i>ama</i></b>, no? – ma ogni tanto può
concedersi di lasciarsi andare.<br/>
Specie quando può contare sull'appoggio degli amici, qualora le cose dovessero
prendere una brutta piega.<br/>
               Gradualmente,
ha smesso di essere <b><i>sempre </i></b>sul chi va là. Ha riscoperto il piacere di passare le
serate “appolipato” – preziosissimo neologismo di Elia – a Niccolò.  Ha inoltre deciso che, al prossimo<i> solitario </i>paladino dell’eterosessualità
urlerà ‘CHE STIAMO FACENDO DI MALE, EH? DIMMELO IN FACCIA, SE CE L’HAI LE
PALLE, PEZZO DI MERDA!’<br/>
<br/>
Che ci provi pure, a mettergli le mani addosso.<br/>
Lui non si tirerà mai indietro. Non quando ha qualcosa, qualcuno, di così
importante da difendere.<br/>
È una promessa.<br/>
<br/>
4.<br/>
<br/>
Non sa cosa sia messo peggio.<br/>
La spalla incriccata? La costellazione violacea e bluastra che ha su costole,
fianchi e schiena?<br/>
Il naso, da cui partono fitte dolorosissime se soltanto prova a respirare?<br/>
La testa, che rimbomba all'ennesima potenza ad ogni parola di Giovanni?<br/>
L'orgoglio, che si rifiuta di dargli ragione per non lasciar campo libero alla
vergogna?<br/>
<br/>
Ovvio che non dovrebbe sbattere uno al muro soltanto perché sta parlando con
Niccolò. No, il fatto che le sue intenzioni gli fossero parse ben altre non è
una scusante.<br/>
Ovvio che se anche lo avesse sorpreso a paccarselo, prenderlo a testate non
avrebbe risolto la situazione. O cancellato il loro passato.<br/>
<br/>
C'arriva anche lui. La gelosia gli avrà pure annebbiato il cervello, ma non s'è
proprio rincretinito completamente, eh.<br/>
Che cazzo avrebbe dovuto rispondergli, a Giovanni? Stronzate del tipo che
voleva farsi fare del male fisico, per dimenticarsi di avere un cuore?<br/>
<br/>
Che poi, magari fosse bastato... E invece no, gli fa un male cane pure quello.<br/>
Brucia da morire e, per la prima volta da quando si sono incontrati, venir
sfiorato da lui non fa che peggiorare la situazione. Ripensare a quelle stesse
mani su quello stronzo gli fa salire un nervoso indescrivibile.<br/>
Son soltanto amici, seh. Come no. L’ha visto come se lo spogliava con gli
occhi, non appena i loro sguardi si sono incontrati.<br/>
Perché cazzo Niccolò deve stare a fare così il misterioso, Marti proprio non lo
capisce. Ci gode, a tagliarlo fuori da quel che fa in Università? Tipo… Il
foggiano avrà anche un nome, no? Cosa gli costa dirglielo? Fargli vedere una
foto che dimostri questa tanto millantata eterosessualità, già che ci siamo. Che
poi, diciamocelo, Niccolò è talmente fregno che Martino non crede proprio non
ci possa fare comunque un pensierino…<br/>
<br/>
Onestà e trasparenza sono davvero richieste dell’altro mondo?<br/>
Per tirargli fuori quattro nomi – Rami, Driss, Malik e Luai - c’ha messo quasi
una settimana, e la cosa non gli sembra poi tanto normale.  Razionalmente lo sa pure che Nico c’ha tutti i
diritti di avere un passato, e se non se la sente di parlargliene lui non
dovrebbe insistere per scoprire di chi parlasse Maddalena quella mattina.<br/>
Però… Cos’avrà mai, da nascondere?<br/>
<br/>
Più esita, più la questione s’ingigantisce nella mente di Martino.<br/>
Gli basterebbe la verità, senza troppi fronzoli. Senza tanti dettagli.<br/>
Un “sì, ci sono stato sotto tanto da impararmi il Corano a memoria per lui e
scappare di casa la notte… ma mi è passata, quando t’ho incontrato”, che però
si ostina a tenere per sé.<br/>
<br/>
Quanto ancora andrà avanti, la sua farsa?<br/>
Non sa proprio per quanto la può ancora sopportare.<br/>
<br/>
5.</p><p>
Assurdo. Incredibile. Ma davvero piuttosto che restare chiuso nella stessa
camera con lui, Martino ha preferito provare a calarsi dalla finestra?</p><p>C’aveva quasi creduto che fosse possibile, un
riavvicinamento. Gliel'avevano ripetuto tutti, che si trattava soltanto di una
cosa temporanea. Che si sarebbe presto accorto dell’errore che aveva fatto, e
sarebbe tornato a casa.<br/>
Perfino sua madre, che ogni giorno lo chiamava per convincerlo da loro “almeno
finché Marti non c’è; non mi piace saperti lì tutto solo e triste”.<br/>
Aveva dovuto rassicurarla, dirle che non c’era giorno che qualcuno non lo
venisse a trovare e si assicurasse che mangiasse e dormisse. Non soltanto Gio,
Elia, Luca, Sana, Eva e Silvia ma pure Driss, Malik e Rami.<br/>
Una chiacchierata con le ragazze il giorno prima della festa, in particolare, aveva
fatto rinascere in lui una vaga illusione che potessero chiarire.<br/>
<br/>
“Sarà anche un coglione per averti mollato, e su questo non ci piove, non
provare manco a difenderlo… però almeno è coerente.” Aveva commentato Eva,
sbuffando.<br/>
<br/>
“In che senso?”  Questa gli era nuova:
che diavolo intendeva dire?<br/>
<br/>
“Una volta mi ha detto una cosa del tipo che di una persona o ti fidi, o non ti
fidi. Se non ti fidi è inutile farci tanti giri attorno ed è meglio mollarla.
Ed è quello che ha fatto, no?”<br/>
È proprio necessario, rigirare il coltello nella piaga?<br/>
<br/>
“Già…”</p><p>
“Però, Nico, lui ti ama. Tu lo ami, giusto?” 
Era intervenuta Silvia, non capendo come questo non potesse bastare.</p><p>
“Beh, certo che sì.”<br/>
<br/>
“E allora vattelo a riprendere! Sulla mancanza di fiducia son sicura ci possiate
lavorare insieme!”  Aveva insistito,
mettendogli due dita sulla bocca prima che potesse ribattere e scuotendo la
testa. No, non erano ammesse repliche su quello che era un dato di fatto.<br/>
“Cioè, vogliamo crederci un po’ tutti… perché se non funzionate voi due, che
speranze abbiamo noi comuni mortali?” Aveva insistito Federica, facendolo
sorridere.</p><p>
“Conoscendo Marti magari all'inizio scalcerà e sgomiterà un po’, ma sai bene
anche tu com'è….  Fa tanto il finto duro,
il testardo… ma poi s’ammorbidisce.” Difficile capire se Sana stesse parlando
sul serio di Martino o di se stessa, perciò Niccolò si limitò ad annuire.<br/>
<br/>
“Dovete solo trovare un’occasione per parlarvi…” Ribadirono ancora tutte e tre.</p><p>
“Ma come, che non vuole manco più vedermi né sentirmi?” La facevano facile,
loro, ma Martino aveva <b><i>di nuovo</i></b> bloccato il suo numero.<br/>
<br/>
“Domani. Alla mia festa di compleanno. Se non ci vieni la prendo come un’offesa
personale, te lo dico.”  <br/>
<br/>
Ma gli erano bastate un paio d’ore, quella sera, per capire che le sue aspettative
non si sarebbero realizzate.<br/>
Martino manco lo avrebbe salutato, se non avesse ricevuto una bella gomitata ed
un ‘Martì, per favore, almeno educati e civili lo possiamo essere, per una
sera?’ da parte di Giovanni.<br/>
<br/>
“Non c’era bisogno che tentassi di ammazzarti.” Mormora, dopo averlo convinto a
rientrare e a sedersi sul letto. Con il casino che ha fatto prima di riuscirci,
chissà cos’han pensato là fuori. “Te l’ho anche chiesto, se potevo venire lì
sotto con te. Bastava mi dicessi di no…”<br/>
<br/>
“Ho mai saputo farlo?” Risponde, ancora piuttosto incarognito.<br/>
<br/>
Niccolò sa che la mossa seguente è vero e proprio azzardo, ma cosa gli è
rimasto da perdere?<br/>
Nulla. Perciò tanto vale rischiare e buttarsi…<br/>
<br/>
“Quindi se mi volessi scusare, se volessi finalmente raccontarti come stanno le
cose e come lo sono state tra me e L-“<br/>
<br/>
“Ti direi okay, sentiamo che c’è di tanto scabroso. E se non sai da dove
iniziare, potrei darti un paio di suggerimenti? Non voglio i dettagli, Ni,
voglio solo la verità." Martino è perfettamente cosciente di doversi
scusare pure lui, ma sta temporeggiando.<br/>
<br/>
La verità; tutta la verità; nient’altro che la verità.<br/>
Semplice, no?<br/>
<br/>
*****************************************<br/>
<br/>
<b>
+1</b><br/>
<br/>
Ancora non ha sviluppato difese contro i “dai, ti
prego” di Nico.<br/>
</p><p>
Che siano nel buio di un club, nel privato della loro camera – sicuramente i
più soddisfacenti, a cui manco finge di resistere – o in cucina. Quest’ultima,
senza dubbio, è la situazione in cui dovrebbe imparare a mantenere la sua
posizione. Ma quando si tratta di Niccolò è tanto più facile essere flessibili,
talvolta arrendevoli…<br/>
E così si ritrova troppo spesso a dover lavare i piatti perché qualcuno se ne
esce con “dai, Marti, ti prego… so’ troppo stanco”. Per non parlare dei
pavimenti. Che razza di approfittatore! Che però alla fine sa come farsi
perdonare, come restituirgli favori altrettanto grandi. Quindi dai, alla fine
non è che c’abbia troppo da lamentarsi.<br/>
Talvolta si sfocia nel pericoloso. Come stasera. In cui ha acconsentito a non
mettere piede in cucina e a lasciare che facesse tutto Nico.<br/>
<br/>
Coinvolgendo addirittura in Giovanni ed Eva. Stranamente, tuttavia sta filando
tutto liscio. Non si possono naturalmente escludere dei risvolti indesiderati
durante la notte, ma potrebbero essere attribuibili pure all’alcool. È comunque
troppo presto per dirlo.</p><p><br/>
Quel che è già sicuro, invece, è che sia meglio che Eva beva soltanto più
acqua. È un po’ su di giri, ed in quello stato finisce sempre per uscirsene
fuori con dettagli fin troppo personali della sua vita di coppia.<br/>
Marti ancora fatica a credere di averglieli chiesti lui stesso, quella volta a
Bracciano…<br/>
<br/>
“Un bacetto, dai, Gio… Guarda che se me lo dai me lo prendo da Marti, eh! Che
me lo ricordo ancora che c’ha le labbra morbide e che sanno di pesca” Si
lamenta, strusciando la guancia contro la spalla del suo ragazzo.<br/>
<br/>
“COSA, SCUSA?” Niccolò alza lo sguardo dalla torta che sta tagliando,
dimenticandosi però di fermare pure la mano. 
Ed insieme alla fetta, viene preso dalla lama pure un dito.<br/>
<br/>
Ops.<br/>
<br/>
Di lì in poi si fa tutto piuttosto confuso, per Martino.<br/>
Crede di aver urlato “CAZZO, NI’!” mentre Giovanni si precipitava in bagno a
cercare un kit di pronto soccorso, o qualsiasi cosa con cui disinfettare la
ferita, mentre Eva tamponava la mano alla bell'e meglio con un tovagliolo.  Lui se ne stava imbambolato lì, incapace di
reagire.<br/>
Poi, improvvisamente, s’era ritrovato nel corridoio del Pronto Soccorso.<br/>
Non ha idea di come ci sia arrivato. Non ricorda di aver guidato. Soltanto Nico
sempre più sudato, sempre più pallido, che nonostante tutto ancora tentava di
risollevargli il morale facendo battute.<br/>
Lui. A Marti.<br/>
<br/>
Ma come si fa? Come si fa a prendersela così a male per un banale incidente?<br/>
Mica rischia la vita. Al massimo la sensibilità nella mano destra, e nemmeno
poi del tutto.<br/>
Si sente così spossato… Così distaccato dalla realtà, come se fosse in uno di
quegli strani sogni dove sai di essere addormentato. Pure un po’ in colpa, per
tutte quelle volte dove è stato lui ad essere oltre le porte della stanza
visite. Ora lo sa, quanto sia frustrante quando non ti dicono niente perché non
sei un familiare e manco ti permettono di raggiungerlo per tenergli compagnia.<br/>
<br/>
“Martino? Martino Rametta?” Si avvicina un’infermiera, dall'aria stanca ed
alquanto esasperata.  “Sei arrivato qui
con Fares, giusto? Non ha smesso di chiedere di te manco per un secondo…. Seguimi.”<br/>
<br/>
Subito.<br/>
Per Niccolò, andrebbe anche in capo al mondo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ho voglia di dormire con te <3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Non so nemmeno io cosa sia. Vaneggiamenti vari, suppongo? Però mi aiutano a rilassarmi e a ritrovare il piacere di scrivere :P</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ancora non ci crede. Ancora teme di svegliarsi in un letto troppo grande per una persona sola, di alzarsi e trovare Giovanni appisolato sul divano. O Luchino. O Elia.<br/>
Apprezza che gli vogliano evitare l'umiliazione di dover tornare da suoi, o di passare le nottate a passeggiare per Roma - com'era successo nei primi giorni - perché a stare in casa senza nessuno gli venivano gli attacchi di panico... Però anche la loro presenza fa male: vederli è un continuo rigirare il coltello nella piaga, che gli ricorda quello che si è lasciato scappare come un perfetto cretino.<br/>
E presto si accorgeranno di che grandissimo coglione sia Niccolò, pure loro, e se ne andranno esattamente come ha fatto Martino.</p><p>Stupido, incapace. Ci voleva poi tanto a  a dire a Marti 'siamo solo amici io e Luai, ora. In passato siamo stati qualcosa di più, ma non si può tornare indietro ed anche si potesse io non lo vorrei perché ora ho già tutto, ora ho te'?<br/>
No.<br/>
E sticazzi il rischiare un picco iperglicemico per la zuccherosità delle sue parole.</p><p>È tutto vero, però. Martino è di nuovo qui, con lui.<br/>
Gli è mancato tutto, della loro vita insieme. Gli indecifrabili borbottii prima di aver preso un caffè, le fintissime proteste perché già Nico lo aveva trattenuto più del dovuto tra le lenzuola saltandogli addosso, e mò pretendeva pure di fare una doccia assieme... La colazione passata a lanciarsi pezzi di cibo, manco avessero cinque anni.<br/>
Le serate che iniziavano raccontandosi delle rispettive giornate, proseguivano tentando di guardare qualcosa su Netflix - ma una certa persona proprio non ce la faceva a non lanciargli sguardi 'bambici', eh! -  e si concludevano... Be', come si può ben immaginare. Mica si son fatti un cassettino apposta per poi tenerlo sempre chiuso, no?<br/>
No, ecco.</p><p>È felice di riavere indietro perfino le nottate insonni, passate a nascondere la testa sotto il cuscino perché Marti russa troppo.</p><p>"Russerò pure, ma almeno non sbavo!" Sbuffa, indicando la grossa chiazza sul lato sinistro del torace.<br/>
Ma guarda questo, invece che essere intenerito che Niccolò si addormenti ascoltando il battito del suo cuore c'ha sempre da ridire!</p><p>"Non vedo come le due cose si possano paragonare, Marti." Se la ride, Niccolò, dopo aver svegliato Martino con un morso sulla spalla. Niente di che, assolutamente, giusto un succhiotto un po' più convinto. A sentire Marti parebbe 'na roba assurda che gli lascerà un bel livido violaceo, ma non è mica così. Ma per favore. "Primo, perché non vedo come ciò ti possa impedì di dormire... Secondo, perché non me pare che la mia saliva ti faccia poi così schifo... Terzo..."</p><p>"Okay, okay." Gli mette un dito sulle labbra, per zittirlo. "Però io mica ti piglio a morsi quando ti metti a fare le tue disquisizioni nel sonno..." </p><p>"Perché sono discorsi interessantissimi, scommetto."</p><p>"Sì, l'ultima volta mi hai detto che avevi portato una giraffa all'autolavaggio ma non ci si poteva salire sopra perché era venerdì e ti servivano tabasco, uramaki e del salame vegano."</p><p>"Eh? Qui servono delle prove, Signor Rametta. Registrazioni. Queste sono illazioni prive di alcun fondamento, altrimenti. Menzogne!" Sgrana gli occhi, tentando di apparire scandalizzato da una tale accusa. Peccato non riesca a trattenere un sorriso...</p><p>"Come il fatto che io russi, insomma, Signor Fares." Regge comunque il gioco Martino, ricambiando il sorriso. "Finché non avrà una registrazione a supporto delle Sue parole, tenga quella boccaccia lontana dalla mia spalla."</p><p>"Mi stai sfidando, Marti?" Ed ecco che la conversazione prende tutta un'altra piega, con lui che sovrasta Martino con il proprio corpo e gli impedisce di muoversi. Che si avvicina con le labbra alla linea marcata della sua clavicola, senza però nemmeno sfiorare la pelle.</p><p>"Vuoi essere sfidato, Ni? Allora sì, sempre."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. One million, fifty-two thousand, six hundred and forty minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two years. Twenty four months.  One hundred and four weeks, give or take. Seven hundred and thirthy one days. Seventeen thousand, five hundred and forty four hours. One million, fifty-two thousand, six hundred and forty minutes. Not that I'm really counting, or anything. My mind just goes to the most random places when I am bored, and so I kinda looked it up on Google exactly how much time it has passed since first saw him.<br/>
I never told Nico about it. I could have, last year, but as I was hardly keeping track of the time back then. Starting my last year of high school, gradually moving out of my old home and showing my mother that being around Niccolò all the time wouldn't mean my grades were going to plummet... It all kept me so busy that I barely knew what day of the week it was, let alone the month we were in.</p><p>I suppose I can take him out to lunch, have him try to guess what is so special about today and win a month free of cleaning the bathroom and doing the ironing. Sounds sweet, doesn't it?<br/>
He's going to make fun of me for being so sentimental, and not having forgotten a single detail about that day. So what if I remember that it was sunny but rather chilly for being 1:02 p.m. on the 8th of October 2018. That I was dressed all in blue that day - shocking, I know - and that I standing next to Giò as Luca was making up some idiotic story about a girl that (according to him, of course) didn't have a clitoris... When my brain kind of went 'fuck this shit, I am out' and I finally noticed that cute curly boy, whose smile made me feel a bit lighter after weeks of being dragged down by the weight of my own feelings for Giò,<br/>
Now that I know a bit more about his past, I do wonder what made him join the radio even though Sana was there.</p><p>Anyway... Who cares if he's gonna drag me, if I'll get to see him happy.<br/>
And it's not like I haven't got plently of material to tease him back with, right?<br/>
As if he doesn't recall with the same clarity the first time we talked, or when we nearly kissed by those trash cans and all those moments he calls 'milestones' of our relationship.<br/>
What a clown.</p><p>Little does he know that I am planning to celebrate the two years anniversary of our first romantic getaway...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Gio&Sana + GioEva</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Seems like everything is going smoothly between you two, isn’t it?” Sana asked, while sipping on her Cola and looking over to Eva, who was now being teased by Marti for her abysmal skills at foosball.</p><p>“It is. And I am fully aware that if I hurt her again you’re all gonna end me… “ Gio answered, grinning. He wasn’t scared in the slightest, as he trusted himself not to fuck up again. They needed to set a good example for Martino and Niccolò, right?</p><p>********************************</p><p>“It better not be all a ruse to lure me over here…” Eva huffs, already scanning the small flat for the newcomer.</p><p>And for Marti as well, who usually loves to remind them both about his existence.</p><p>“You’ve seen the post on the blog, haven’t you? Come meet Nico…” He carefully opens the closet, revealing the two cuddling creatures. “Oh, hello Marti.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nico & Spera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you are Nico, uh? It’s nice to finally put a face to the name I’ve been hearing so much! Won’t tell you where because, I mean, confidentiality agreement and all that, you know?”</p><p>He gets that, kinda, but who’s this man and why does he know him by name?<br/>How did Martino meet him in the first place and why did he let him slap his hand away from some sickly looking tomatoes and be sent to another stall where they sell better ones?</p><p>“It doesn’t look like that boy is feeding you properly, I’m gonna need to tell him off.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ever heard of Martino Rametta?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nice to meet, you, I’m…”</p><p>“Martino Rametta, born on the 22nd of May 2001 and you got a sweater that you hated for your birthday plus a surprise party that wasn’t really a surprise, while Nico wore your scarf until we had to physically tear it away from him” A very good looking bloke, with a heavy Apulian accent, stop him right before he can introduce himself.</p><p>“You like your coffee hot, your meat medium rare, your tv shows comedic and kind of trashy… unless they star your favourite Molisan actor” The girl sitting at the table goes on, grinning.</p><p>Eventually everyone in the bar joins in, having heard some trivia about him from Niccolò. Who can’t seem to stop telling anyone he meets how much he loves his boyfriend and that next thing big thing he’s planning to do is hire a plane and fly a banner that says “I love you, Marti.”</p><p>Oh god.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Filippo & Luai 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It’s gonna work, trust me” Federica said, knowingly “After meeting me and Filo, your parents are totally going to pray for you to meet a nice muslim boy, and they’ll be so delighted when introduced to your actual boyfriend.”</p><p>She was right. It could have worked. After the obnoxious, inappropriate, pierced girl came the shameless, flamboyant guy and now that Luai felt like he had nothing to lose he could answer back to his relatives ‘You better not be going out with that f-’</p><p>“Or what? You’re gonna send me back to that imam? It didn’t work back then, it won’t work this time because I am not possessed. Allah made me the way I am, but if you know better than Him…”  He told them, ready to move to Filo’s if they kicked him out.</p><p>Of course they didn’t.  They were out of options.<br/>So it came to the bargaining: what if he just chose someone less… Obviously gay?<br/>Some quiet, straight-passing man?<br/>Like that old friend of him: Niccolò. Who would have thought that he could like boys? No one.<br/>Couldn’t he find someone like him?<br/>Was he still available?</p><p>Federica’s plan could have worked, really. It nearly did.<br/>Falling in love was never an option, and yet it happened.  <br/>Damn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Nico & Anna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short talk post S4, pre-Salento holiday</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, when are you coming over for dinner, sweetheart?” It has been a nice talk, filled mostly with a retelling of his latest projects at Uni, the rekindling of his friendship with Malik - what an absolute darling - Rami, Driss and Luai and his plans for the summer in Salento.</p><p>He doesn’t mention, not even once, how awkward it would be to be on holiday with his ex, so it’s not that hard to come to the conclusion that he and Martino finally made up.</p><p>“Well, you don’t have to give me an answer now if you aren’t sure. Check with Marti and let me know…”</p><p>“How do you…?”</p><p>“You are nowhere subtle as you think you are. And before you ask me: yes, I can be on my best behaviour and pretend he never walked out on you. If you forgave him, so should I.” </p><p>Rationally Anna does know Martino had his reasons and that, no matter how much she loves Nico, what happens between him and her son is none of her business. Her heart is still a bit bruised from that teary call in the middle of the night, where he didn’t know where he was and could hardly speak between his heavy sobs. She is terrified that that young boy could break him for good, but she has no other choice but to trust Nico’s judgment: he knows what’s best, what he needs to be happy.</p><p>“Thank you. It means a lot.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Not a burden (Nicotino)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knows he is not a burden for Marti, that he never feels like he has to handle Nico - just like it’s absolutely not a chore for him to look after Marti whenever his temperature is running a bit higher than 36.5°C - but some days it’s harder to get those stupid thoughts out of his head.</p><p>So he goes out for a run, hits the gym, doing his best to tire himself out.</p><p>“Well, if that’s what you were trying to do by staying out for hours, today, let me tell you that I’d really like to help… For purely selfish reasons, just so you know.”</p><p>“Oh, really? And where would you begin?”</p><p>With a kiss on his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Maddalena & Luai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello, Miss! How can I help you?” He overhears his father asking, while he’s busy loading the van for their next renovation work.</p><p>“Let me finish here, and go talk to that nice lady who’s looking for you… Oh, habibi, I just knew you were a true womanizer! Thank God we got that demon out of your body…” </p><p>He walks over to the counter, wondering if it’s Sana or one of her friends. </p><p>“Maddalena?” What is she doing here? They’ve never even talked, apart from the time she slapped him for ‘taking advantage of Nico’s emotional fragility’.</p><p>“Teach me, please. Tell me how to be his friend again.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Marti & Luai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mind if I ask you something?”</p><p>“Shoot” Martino has never seen Luai look so distressed and though they are never gonna be best friends it doesn’t mean he takes pleasure in seeing him like this.</p><p>"Did you really think that something was going on between me and Nico? How did he get you to get over it? Because I can’t seem to make my boyfriend understand… Why can’t he just trust me? ” His voice breaks, and Marti finds himself trying to comfort him by squeezing his shoulder.</p><p>“Well, if you have been fully honest with him and that’s still not enough, I see no other solution: break up with him. Sometimes people need a wake up call.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. PrimarySchoolTeacherNico!AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>He</b> used to be her hero. The coolest uncle of all, the one who would bring her awesome gifts from his amazing adventures on every corner of the world. The one knew all about dinosaurs and ancient civilizations and was a bit of a mix between that man with the hat and the whip - who also had a spaceship in other movies, would you believe: some people were truly born under the luckiest star, out there - and the other one who made her mom sigh whenever he was on TV.<br/>According to her, Martino would soon be on TV as well because they studied similar things and his beard was much better than Alberto’s.<br/>She was so proud of having been named after him - and nobody but her parents knew how he teared up, when he found out about that<br/>Gio’s actual brother didn’t even mind, because how could he compete with that?</p><p>But now?<br/>Now she’s all “teacher Nico this and teacher Nico that”, who taught them to make flipbooks and - with their permission, of course - had animated them and put them on the Internet with a soundtrack that he had written himself! Who knows all the theories of the colours and the gossip about the artists of the past.<br/>Who can’t cook, draws funny looking giraffes and brings all the moms to the school yard.</p><p>Martino can see why, today. Not that he had a ‘<i>Oh shit, he’s hot’</i> kind of moment or anything, absolutely not. Still, it’d be better if they manage to walk away before he gets caught staring.</p><p>“Come on, let’s go.” He tries to tug her a little, but she’s adamantly refusing to budge.</p><p>“But I want you to meet him!! You’re both old and lonely and you can keep each other company.” Since when does she play matchmaker? Didn’t she say that kissing is yucky just a couple of days ago, and that she can’t see why people can’t be happy just having tons of kittens and puppies by their sides? “I mean, pets are still better but now that I’ve got Lulù I can see they need you a looooooot, but you travel too much so…”</p><p>“So you’re setting us up out of the goodness of your heart?” Not a chance, not his ‘niece’.</p><p>“Well, if you marry him maybe you’ll settle down and stay… or maybe you’ll both go on amazing trips together and I’ll get presents from both: it’s a win-win, don’t you think? Plus I’ll still get to see him even when I’ll go to middle school, and he’ll be Uncle Nico.”  She tells him, rolling her eyes and sighing dramatically. Wasn’t it obvious? Adults can be so thick and clueless…</p><p>“Marta?” How did he sneak up on them without him noticing? It’s too late to run away now, isn’t it? “ Is this the uncle you’ve been telling me so much about? Perhaps I can persuade him to come and tell the class all he knows about dinosaurs, fossils and myths?” </p><p>With a smile like that, and such a velvety voice, he doesn’t even need to ask.</p><p>“I’m sure we could arrange that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Marti & Gio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are the best. I truly hit the friendship jackpot with you…” Gio says, as he drops his head onto his shoulder and holds him tight. “… I don’t know why we aren’t dating. It’d be much easier, going out with you.”</p><p>“Because we like girls?” He sighs, knowing that it’s the bitterness and the alcohol speaking. As if Giovanni could ever feel the same way about him. “Say that again when you’re sober, and maybe we can give it a go.”</p><p>He doesn’t. The morning comes, and it seems like he has forgotten he ever said those words.<br/>Of course. Who could ever love him back?</p><p>No one, not even his best friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Nicotino in Turin!AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico has no idea how it has come to this. He though it had been pretty obvious, during all those afternoon they spent together - as Niccolò tried his best to make Martino begrudgingly fall in love with a city he hardly could stand, at first - that he was crushing hard on him. That was why he kept finding excuses to drop by, pretending that he had forgotten some music sheets or that he urgently needed to ask Flavio about something and couldn’t wait for the next lesson.</p><p>How on Earth could he believe that he would be mooning over his uncle, come on!</p><p>“Well, you said it was hopeless!” He spats back, defensively.</p><p>“Isn’t it? You’ll soon be back in Rome, and I’m gonna be stuck here in Turin… ” Niccolò points out, shrugging his shoulders and looking down.</p><p>Martino, however, isn’t about to give up so easily.</p><p>“Like a five hours train ride is enough to keep us apart.” He says, lifting Nico’s chin with the gentlest touch of his fingers. “I want to fight for this. Don’t you?”</p><p>“I do…” He whispers, leaning in for a kiss. “So, you were telling me that you fell for me from the first time we met but since you’ve got the flirting skills of a kid who’s still in kindergarten, you were courting me through pranks? How embarrassing…”</p><p>“I NEVER SAID THAT!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. GioEva</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you had told her that she would spend an Easter Monday with her family, instead of her friends, just a year ago… she would have laughed in your face.<br/>Even more so if you had dared to suggest that she would enjoy having a pic-nic, dozing off as she watched Gio bond with her father over football.</p><p>It had been nice, she supposed, to see how well her parents got along with jer boyfriend and all the Garaus, even though it felt quite weird to have her mother preen with pride when Gio’s mum lavished Eva with praise for ‘putting up with that slacker’.<br/>Giovanni had grown a lot over the last two years,  and it left with a bitter taste in her mouth to hear someone talking about him in such belittling terms.<br/>Did she even realize, how important his son was for so many people?<br/>It certainly didn’t look like it.</p><p>'Save it, Eva. Don’t go looking for a fight.’ She told herself, walking away from the two women to sit all alone on her blanket.</p><p>She wouldn’t say a word about it. Not today. Soon, though.<br/>Giovanni deserved someone to stand up for him, and she refused to back down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Filippo & Luai 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Who would have thought he’d get to see Niccolò being this happy with someone else?<br/>Marrying the love of his life, who had been ready to fight for Nico from the moment Luai met him.<br/>Who would have thought he’d be sitting here, with a wonderful man that he got to know thanks to Martino himself? Who had always room for people with nowhere else to go, who’d lend his ear but wouldn’t shy away from telling the harsh truths one needed to hear. </p><p>Including that long talk about his first real boyfriend, the one he got right after getting back to Italy. </p><p>‘Darling, you don’t belong to anyone but yourself. It’s one thing to be a bit jealous like our friend Marti, but you have seen yourself that he doesn’t mind being the butt of a joke because of that. It’s not something he’s proud of… Unlike your own man. I’m sorry to tell you, because I’ve been there myself, but you are worth so much more than this, than someone who doesn’t trust you and tries to control you.’</p><p>He wasn’t ready to listen to that, at first, but eventually Luai understood he shouldn’t settle for anything but the best.</p><p>"Can I have this dance?” And maybe, just maybe, that was indeed Filippo Sava.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Marti, Nico & Marti's mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You love your son, you truly do. To your eyes, he’s the kindest and most handsome boy on Earth.</p><p>It had hurt more than a little to see him go, you won’t lie.  On the other hand, you were so proud that he was brave enough to take such a huge step with Niccolò at such a young age. With a levelled head, well aware of the struggles they’d need to face together.</p><p>It seems that he’s not the sharpest tool in the shed, however.</p><p>“Martino, dear, I must have misheard. You didn’t walk out on Nico after a fight or something like that, did you?”  You ask, voice heavy with disbelief, as you get up from the table to make some coffee. It’s not the place, or the time, to call him out on running away from his problems. He never had such great role models after all, did he?</p><p>“Yeah… And I couldn’t come here because I knew you’d have sent me right back, dragging me by my ears.” He admits, unexpectedly, smiling at his boyfriend. There’s their strenght: never shying away from their mistakes, never sweeping their worst moments under the rug. Learning from them, instead, if possible. Or just learning to let them go, when it’s not.</p><p>“Damn right I’d have.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Eva & Laura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has never been about Giovanni.</p><p>She didn’t even like him that much… He was fun to hang out with, and they sure had a good time in bed, but if only Eva had admitted that she liked him as well… that it was more than just being drawn to something she couldn’t have, that there were feelings involved… Maybe she would have backed down.</p><p>“Take him.” She would have said. “He seems be far more interested in my brother and his weed, anyway. But, as a friend, I believe we both could do much better than Garau."What hurt the most, what still does, it’s knowning that their friendship never amounted to much for her.</p><p>Well, now she’s got Emma - who like to hang out with those losers and might be dating Santini at the moment… whatever - , Sara and Carlotta.<br/>Who does even need Eva Brighi?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Tell my mother I love her (Nicotino)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tell my mother I love her.” He mumbles, holding the ice pack to his jaw and glaring at Niccolò.</p><p>Who has been running all over town to get his hands on at least 50 different kinds of anti-inflamatory drugs and pain killers, but couldn’t help teasing him about this being the price to pay to be ‘old and wise’.  Which is totally unfair, because Nico is older than him.</p><p>“Marti, you’re not dying.” Nico joins him on the bed, lightly stroking his knuckles to help him relax. He brings them to his lips, kissing each one reverently. Marti is never going to admit it, but it helps.<br/>It helps being able to focus on something that isn’t that bone-crushing pain, for a moment.</p><p>“You can tell her yourself, tomorrow. I’m also sure she has far more experience than me with you teething and…” Before he can finish the sentence, Martino hits him with a pillow. </p><p>“You’re lucky I love you, Nico. Really.” He wouldn’t dare fight back when he’s already wounded, would he?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Saltarsi addosso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un altro pomeriggio passato sul divano, con Niccolò che cerca di ampliare i tuoi orizzonti alquanto ristretti in fatto di musica. Quando avresti preferito far ben altro, esattamente come due anni fa. Allora, però, era soltanto una fantasia. Per nulla innocente, ma priva di quegli strascichi di colpa a cui eri abituato con Giovanni. Avevi vaghe speranze che potesse diventare realtà, in futuro, ma non certo quel giorno. Allora t'era bastata la sua compagnia, impegnato com'eri a cercare di memorizzare tutti i particolari del profilo perfetto di Nico, l'esatta posizione di ognuno dei riccioli ribelli ed ogni piega delle labbra, che sembravano così morbide - non ti sbagliavi, lo erano davvero! - e ad interrogarti su che fisico nascondesse sotto dei vestiti fin troppo grandi per lui.</p><p>Oggi no, non è neanche lontanamente abbastanza. Sia maledetta la tua linguaccia biforcuta, sempre pronta a lanciar sfide a Niccolò che poi ti si ritorcono contro.</p><p>‘Guarda che ogni tanto puoi venire a studiare a casa, eh. Sono capacissimo di non saltarti addosso, per un pomeriggio.’</p><p>’Scommettiamo?’</p><p>La posta in gioco è ridicola, nient'altro che l'orgoglio. E, se sarai tu a cedere, anche il dover lasciare che della cena si occupi Nico.</p><p>Hai resistito per ore, ma ora basta. S'è pure messo a ballare in mezzo alla stanza, il maledetto. Ma non c'ha da studiare, lui? Bah! Al diavolo la vittoria. Prendere Niccolò di sorpresa, sbattendolo sul divano, non ha prezzo. Mettersi a cavalcioni su di lui, e baciare quel suo sorriso sornione che fa sorridere pure te, neppure.</p><p>Be’, se non ti ha ucciso la carbonara di due anni fa non vedi perché dovrebbe farlo quella di stasera.</p><p>Sopravvivrai. Forse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Telefonata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ti eri scordata l'emozione di vedere il suo nome sul display.<br/>
Avresti preferito ti fosse risparmiato questo tuffo carpiato nel passato, che ti fa battere il cuore a mille e sudare le mani tanto da farti quasi sfuggire il cellulare di mano.<br/>
Non sai neanche se rispondergli.</p><p>Cosa potrà mai volere, dopo tutti questi mesi? Sapere come stai?<br/>
No, figuriamoci.<br/>
Accordarsi per venirsi finalmente a prendere quegli scatoloni?<br/>
Neppure.</p><p>Sarebbe bastato anche solo un messaggio, per entrambe le eventualità.<br/>
No, deve trattarsi di qualcosa di serio. L'unica cosa che entrambi avete mai ritenuto tale: Martino.</p><p>"Ehi. Da quanto tempo..." Rispondi, maledicendoti subito per la banalità delle tue parole. Avresti dovuto essere fredda, glaciale, e andare subito al punto chiedendogli il motivo della sua chiamata.</p><p>"Troppo." Commenta lui, senza scomporsi. "Mi dispiace essere sparito così, e so che dovrei decidermi a portar via le mie ultime cose rimaste lì da voi..."</p><p>Sospiri, non sapendo cosa fartene delle sue scuse. È sempre stato così, il tuo ex marito.<br/>
Sempre pronto a chiedere perdono, senza mai fare nulla di concreto per ottenerlo.</p><p>"Ognuno ha le sue priorità." Tagli corto. "Ma ti avviso che non so per quanto Martino sopporterà ancora di vederli lì in corridoio. Un giorno di questi li porterà giù in strada." Il tono si addolcisce, nel parlare di tuo figlio.<br/>
Forse starebbe meglio con lui e Paola. Loro sì che se ne saprebbero prendere cura. Lo sai, eppure speri davvero non intenda avanzare una proposta dal genere. Perché non riusciresti mai a dirgli di sì.</p><p>Sei troppo egoista per lasciarlo andare, per lasciartelo strappare proprio dalla persona che già ti ha tolto tutto.</p><p>"Immagino. A proposito di nostro figlio... Ti chiamavo per dirti che finalmente siamo riusciti a metterci d'accordo per una cena il 14 dicembre. Forse lui te ne ha già parlato, ma ci tenevo a fartelo sapere casomai non l'avesse fatto." Quanta magnanimità, signor Rametta.<br/>
Quale tardiva onestà e correttezza...</p><p>"Certo che sì." Rispondi, alquanto seccata. "Io e Marti ci diciamo tutto."</p><p>"Be', allora ti avrà già sicuramente menzionato Niccolò." Ribatte serafico, prendendoti in contropiede. "Bene. Non mi preoccuperei, è giovane e confuso... ma proprio per questo ti chiederei se potessi suggerigli di non portarlo con sé. Non che non voglia conoscerlo, per carità, ma magari un'altra volta in cui ci siamo solo noi tre?"</p><p>"Non sia mai che un bambino possa scoprire anche due ragazzi o due ragazze si posso amare, già. Difficile da spiegare. Ma non sono sua madre, quindi..." Quindi ti risparmi giudizi sulla sua educazione. Non avrai grande stima di Paola come donna, ma non ti permetteresti mai di giudicarla come madre. "Lasciamo perdere, okay? Diglielo tu e vedi come la prende. Che se mi ci metto di mezzo io potrebbe anche pensare che questa cosa per me sia un problema..."</p><p>"E non lo è?" Sembra così sorpreso che vorresti chiudergli il telefono in faccia.</p><p>"Ma sei serio? Perché mai dovrebbe esserlo?" Okay, i nipotini se li immaginano un po' tutti ma c'è sempre l'adozione. E la ramanzina sulle malattie sessualmente trasmissibili gliela avresti fatta pure se si fosse trattato di una ragazza, per cui... Non vedi dove mai possa esserci, questo gran problema.</p><p>Semmai fa male sapere che Martino ha convissuto così a lungo con questo segreto, convincendosi che tu non saresti mai stata in grado di accettarlo.</p><p>Ma perché? Dove hai sbagliato?</p><p>"Meglio che eviti di rispondere. Martino è ciò che più importante io abbia nella mia vita. Questo conta. Il resto è secondario. Ma non mi aspetto certo che tu possa capire." Chiudi la telefonata bruscamente, e ti metti a fare la valigia per Cecina. Hai bisogno di qualcosa che ti distragga, mentri attendi il ritorno di Martino.</p><p>Hai come l'impressione che non sia andato affatto da Giovanni. Magari è di nuovo da questo Niccolò, come ad Halloween.</p><p>Chissà che tipo è. Non vedi l'ora di incontrarlo... Che se ti aspetti di avere informazioni da Martino, si fa Pasqua 2040.</p><p>Ti aspetti che rientri a casa raggiante.</p><p>Ma non è così.</p><p>Si barrica in camera sua, sconvolto e distrutto.</p><p>Che diavolo è successo? Devi andare a fondo di questa storia, una volta per tutte.</p><p>Ne hai abbastanza di stare nell'ombra, a vederlo soffrire senza poter fare nulla.</p><p>È venuta l'ora di farsi avanti, di stargli accanto.</p><p>Che lui lo voglia o no.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>